


第二十二章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [22]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第二十二章

好不容易才跟自己的老婆们和好，文星伊就不想再做出什么让她们伤心的事了。再加上昨天好久没开荤的文星伊终于尝到肉的味道了，当然龙心大悦啊！

“昭希啊，我有事要跟你说请你过来一下！”当金昭希还在纳闷为什么文星伊今天没有叫她小可爱的时候，文星伊就直接开门见山了。

“不好意思啊，昭希我决定辞退你了。当然这个月的工钱我还是会发给你的所以请你放心。”文星伊见到她突然皱起眉头以为是担心她的薪水，结果出乎他预料。

“是夫人叫你辞退我的，对吗？”这时候的小可爱已经泪流满面了，然后文星伊又在一旁不知所措。

“哎呀，你别哭啊！还有辞退你是我的决定并不是她们要我做的决定！”

“所以为什么呢？为什么你要辞退我？”小可爱逐渐逼近文星伊。

“因为有人查到是你把我和黑金的消息卖给记者的！”文星伊把她给推开。

“我那么喜欢你，为什么你就不能接受我啊！她们有什么值得你喜欢的？你就感受不到我很爱你吗？”小可爱又一次想接近文星伊。

“对不起，请你不要再靠近我了！还有她们很好不需要你来批评，你现在需要做的就是上楼打包行李离开我的家！”说完文星伊就让容和辉人送走小可爱。文星伊想都没想过小可爱会喜欢自己，还会做出这种事情来真是吓人啊！在心里莫名庆幸自己没有搞上她不然日子就难过了。

X

“小仓鼠！你看谁来了？是爸爸哦！”

“我不要，我不要见到他，他是坏人！”

“你就原谅爸爸嘛！现在爸爸不是来把你们带回家吗？”

“是真的吗？你不可以骗我哦！你答应我永远都不会离开我和妈妈了！”

“好…好…我答应你！”

文星伊就把俩人带回他，容和辉人的家。

一回到家，容和辉人就很激动地抱着小仓鼠，就算黑金和文星伊有过一段过去但她们是真心喜欢小仓鼠的。

“容仙阿姨和辉人阿姨，爸爸答应我以后都不会离开我和妈妈了，我好高兴啊！”小仓鼠就手舞足蹈地在客厅玩。而容和辉人就给了文星伊一个刀眼，心里想说为什么文星伊每次都能随便答应别人不会离开他们的，一定要想办法让文星伊只在意她们俩人。

晚上睡觉的时候，小仓鼠还拉着文星伊说是要一起睡。

“爸爸你不是一直都跟我和妈妈一起睡的吗？为什么现在你要去跟阿姨她们睡啊！”容就直接把文星伊强拉回房间留下小仓鼠让黑金自己去照顾。

“所以你跟黑金同床？”

“还有小仓鼠啦你们不要误会！”

“看来我和容仙姐姐今天不给你点教训你是不会记得的！”话还没说完辉人就从抽屉里拿出手扣和眼罩帮文星伊戴上了。

“啊！！！”

隔天早上，小仓鼠还问文星伊为什么昨天他的房间会传出奇怪的声音，还有阿姨叫救命声啊？文星伊差点儿就被咖啡给呛到。

“咳…咳…我和阿姨们在玩摔跤啦！”

“那为什么你没有跟我和妈妈玩呢？”小孩真是天真无邪啊。

“爸爸不跟你说了啦！我要去上班了，你跟妈妈在家哦！再见！”文星伊不想再跟小仓鼠继续这个话题就带着容和辉人逃跑了。

到了公司，新秘书已经来报到了。

“早安，总裁！”文星伊看了看心想果然没有让他失望，假装镇定地走进办公室。

新秘书敲门送资料去文星伊的办公室，表面上平静但心里其实很澎湃的文星伊就问人家叫什么名字。

“报告总裁我叫郑秀晶。”

“连名字都好好听哦！”

“您说什么？”

“没什么，你先出去工作吧！”

文星伊心里OS人是长得很漂亮没错啦但好像不爱笑，如果笑起来一定很好看！


End file.
